


Raising Mitch's Esteem

by canuckgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuteboys, Farting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, MinorDickTalk, NHL RPF, ProtectiveAuston, Sleeplessness, Toronto Maple Leafs, Zeus The Dog;, ass grabbing, fart jokes, i could tag all day, i hope this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: After yet another embarrassing Leafs loss on home ice, poor Mitch hears it from the fans and it's up to a determined and protective Auston to provide some comfort and to help Mitch see what really is important is what is in front of him.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Kudos: 15





	Raising Mitch's Esteem

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is first venture into Auston and Mitch universe and after reading so many great stories, I'm a little nervous so I hope you all like this. Feel free to leave kudos or comment but don't feel pressured or anything. It's up to you :)
> 
> I dedicate to everyone who supports me and takes time out of their day to listen and chat with me. You know who you are. This is for you!!
> 
> This isn't beta'ed so any mistakes are on me

It was the latest in the line of extremely bad losses for the Leafs, the recent a 5-0 loss to the Panthers and the worst part was that it was in front of the Toronto crowd, which meant some big time booing and very rude comments. The comments were aimed at all the players but there were more than just a few aimed at poor Mitch, some of which that can't even be repeated, they were that crude and horrible. 

Getting out of the arena was a pain in the ass, as there were some rude fans hanging around the area where the players left to get to their cars. Auston and Mitch just happened to be on their way to Mitch's car when it happened.

"Hey Marner! You sucked tonight, just like always! You're not worthy of you big-time contract and you should be in the minors where you belong. You're not even worthy of the fourth line, you're that pathetic. Nobody even likes you anyway! They're just putting up with you...hey!! What the fuck man?!" the fan was cut off by a furious and protective Auston storming over to him and shoving him.

Auston had to be careful here and he knew it. However, he figured he could at least exchange a couple of words with this asshole fan, let him know that his comments about Mitch were not appropriate. But that was it. No beating the shit out of him, no matter how tempted Auston was.

"Back off buddy! That was not cool. We were all off our game tonight, no need to take it out on Mitch. It's not a one-man game. Get that through your head and try being a supportive fan instead of saying garbage about Mitch. Since you don't seem like the type of person that will apologize to Mitch, I'm just going to go over to security right now and let him know that some stupid idiot is harassing Mitch and they can deal with you. I'm sure that since you're such 'a big tough man' you can handle it," Auston threatened, making to move off towards where a security station was.

Realizing that Auston was serious, the fan threw his hands up in the air in surrender, backing off from a glaring Auston who looked like a rabid pit bull at the moment.

"Alright, alright! Geez, no need to get drastic. I'm going now, see?" the fan huffed, moving way before turning on his heels, muttering unhearable rude comments underneath his breath.

Once he was gone, Auston let out a slow deep breath, mentally counting to ten in his mind to calm his raging temper before turning around and going back to Mitch, who had just gotten in the driver's seat and was staring off in space. Auston sighed, he knew exactly what was going on with Mitch. 

"Mitch, no. I'm driving us home. You're in no condition to be driving, not after a game like this. Let me drive, okay? And don't bother arguing with me because you know how stubborn I can be," Auston crossed his arms, fully anticipating Mitch to put up a fight.

But, instead, he got the opposite which caught Auston off-guard big time.

Mitch just sighed and got out of the driver's seat, simply putting the car keys in Auston's hands and walking over to the passenger seat, opening the door and climbing in, shutting the door behind him.

Auston frowned. Just as he suspected, Mitch had been hit hard big time by the game tonight and letting all the negative talk get to him. 

Mitch was quiet. Way too quiet. Which was eerie for a bubbly and energetic person like Mitch. Which made this situation even more worrying. 

Auston sighed and got in the driver's seat, adjusting the seat for his taller frame and then putting the keys in the ignition. Before he started the car up, Auston turned to look at Mitch, worried when Mitch was staring straight ahead, an occasional tear trickling down his cheek.

"Mitch....we have to talk about this. Tomorrow since it's late and we have to go to bed. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. This has gotten to you and I'm going to help you through this, even if I annoy you," Auston made a little joke, knowing that Mitch would catch that remark and answer back with a snarky comment.

When that expected snarky comment didn't come and Mitch just shrugged his shoulders, sighing, Auston grew more alarmed and simply just placed his right hand on Mitch's hand, squeezing it. That caught Mitch's attention and he turned to look at Auston, his eyes glistening with shiny tears. He smiled, squeezing Auston's hand back.

"Sure. Sounds good. And you don't annoy me Auston. You just want to help me no matter what, and you will do whatever it takes to do that. I love that and I really appreciate it. Especially right now....because it just seems that you're the only one standing by me and has my back, ready to defend me and my honor, judging by what I just saw. I'm thankful for that Auston. I hope you know that," whispered Mitch, choking back a sob.

"I do know that, Mitchy Mouse. And I will ALWAYS have your back, no matter what. But we're both tired and frustrated and I'm sure that you just want to go home and get to bed as much as I do. Perhaps some cuddling will help? smirked Auston, playfully winking at Mitch, who laughed.

Auston really laughed it when Mitch laughed. Especially at a time like this.

"That definitely sounds good. I want my Auston cuddles so bad. They're the best. But don't tell Zeus he has competition for the best cuddler. Otherwise he'll get his revenge by non-stop farting. And you know first-hand how bad those stink bombs are. I swear he only started passing gas like that when you started spending so much time around him. You two are fart buddies I swear, which makes sense, given how much both of you stink and don't even bother denying that you don't fart Auston. You can't lie to save your life and you know it. You just haven't had anyone to call you out on it. But if I text your sisters I'm sure they can tell me some interesting stories...." smirked Mitch, his infamous smirk finally making an appearance

And Auston sure was glad to see it, albeit at his own expense and teasing. 

Whatever. Auston didn't care. 

Auston's face turned bright red in embarrassment, knowing all too well he couldn't fumble and bumble his way out of this one. It was true. Everything that Mitch just said was true. And yes, his sisters could tell some major embarrassing stories about Auston whether it was him accidentally farting when he was out golfing with his younger sister and the entire golf course heard it or the time when it was him and his sisters on a siblings road trip and he just let one go, it being so bad they had to pull over and air the car out, the stench of it was so bad.

"Oh god please don't Mitchy. They'll tell you the most embarrassing stories and then I'll never hear the end of it again. The horror...." laughed Auston, starting the car, and backing out of the spot before heading towards the exit.

Mitch laughed before it quieted back down, the time of night sombering both Mitch and Auston up pretty quick. 

The 10 minute drive back to Mitch's place was soothing and calming, despite the underlining tension but Auston focused on just getting himself and Mitch to bed for the night and getting a good rest before their talk tomorrow, which would be sure to be draining emotionally.

Auston pulled into Mitch's condo parking spot, parked, and got out, waiting for Mitch to get out of the car before he pressed the key to lock it. Slinging an arm around Mitch's shoulders, Auston guided them to the door that lead to the lobby, opening it and heading towards the elevator. Pushing the button for Mitch's floor, Auston turned to look at Mitch and quirked a soft smile as he saw Mitch smile up at him. 

A comfortable silence filled the elevator as it travelled up to Mitch's floor and within seconds, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Auston and Mitch exiting and heading off down the hallway to Mitch's place. 

Once there, Auston took out the keys, which were attached to the car keys and unlocked the door, gently letting Mitch go in before him. Once both of them were in, Auston locked the door up for the night as Mitch went and turned out on the bedroom and ensuite bathroom lights. 

But while Mitch went and got ready for bed, Auston took care of Zeus who had woken up and was licking at Auston's ankles as he went and checked the kitchen and living room just to to make sure there was no psychopath in hiding, preparing to attack Auston and Mitch and kill them like in the horror movies.

Thankfully, it was all safe and Zeus settled back down and went back to sleep while Auston joined Mitch in the bedroom, smiling as Mitch was lying on his side in bed already, ready.

Auston climbed in, settling in on the side closest to the window. That was his usual side ever since....well....the two of them became cuddle buddies. Auston let out a deep sigh which turned into a deep yawn, causing Mitch to laugh before yawning himself.

"Night night. Don't let the bed bugs bite. And if they do...I'll kick their asses," Auston joked, feeling another yawn coming up. But a yawn wasn't what came out.

Instead....Auston let out a fart, causing him to wince in embarrassment and a Mitch to roll his eyes and say, "Seriously Auston? I swear, you and Zeus are going to kill me with all the farting one of these days. It's a giant conspiracy. Good night...and try not to gas me out in the night please?" Mitch grumbled playfully, turning on his side, away from Auston. 

"Good night. And...my bad. I honestly don't know why I'm like this. Oh well. Be glad I'm not Walter the Farting Dog," joked Auston, turning on his other side, facing the window, referencing the infamous children's book.

"We have a farting dog. His name is Zeus. Thanks to you," teased Mitch, before it all began to go silent as the two hockey players drifted off into a well-deserved sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sometime in the night, which was only 4 hours later, around 3:00 am, Mitch woke up, his eyes and ears taking in the darkness and quietness of the room. Mitch could hear Auston's faint snoring and then a oh so very quiet fart, causing Auston to mumble something in his sleep as he turned over to face Mitch but not awakening.

"For the love of everything, what are you eating to have so much gas?" he whispered underneath his breath, as he readjusted himself to go back to sleep. 

Well, tried to anyway but Mitch just couldn't go back to sleep. 

All the fear, sadness, frustration, anger was bubbling to the surface again and Mitch was on the verge of having a breakdown. He tried to choke back a sob as he tried ever so discreetly to climb out of bed without waking Auston by moving back the bed covers so quietly and slowly.

Just when he though he would be able to get out and go cry silently in the bathroom or living room by himself, a hand fumbled around before grasping onto Mitch's arm, stopping him. Auston's sleepy voice broke the silent darkness,

"Hey, where you going? What time izzit? What's wrong?" For someone who usually was a pest to get up in the morning, Auston sure sounded awake and alert this early in the morning. 

Mitch sighed, settling back down underneath the covers and up against Auston who had reached over and turned on the lamp before settling back in against Mitch, gazing worriedly at him.

"I was going to go to the bathroom. Want me to describe what I was going to do in there?" Mitch's retort was a bit snippy which caught Auston by surprise as he shook his head, frowning.

"How about you coming up with a better one than that? You can't fool me Mitchy so why even bother? I know what's wrong so all you need to do is just talk to me. Get it off your chest. This has gone on for too long. This can't wait any longer and I don't care if it's....what time is it?.....oh. 3:05. We're both up now so why not talk? You will feel so much better, trust me Mitch," Auston said, his voice so soft and caring that it made Mitch's eyes start to water and he sniffled, which alarmed Auston. "Mitch? Oh god...Mitchy Mouse...talk to me. Please?"

Auston hauled Mitch into his arms as they both sat up against the headboard, cradling Mitch in his arms protectively, desperately wanting to shield him from all the shit in the world.

"I can't take it anymore Auston, I really can't. All the negative shit being said about me the last while...I thought I could just stand strong and face it and I thought wrong. Turns out, I fooled myself and I'm not as strong as I thought I was. It started with the contract and it continued with the slumps that I've had and I'm not dumb Auston. I read the comments, I hear what gets said....and it's hurting me more than I thought it would. Maybe even more than you would have expected Auston. I know I shouldn't read social media right now because it's the worst but I don't know why I feel the need to read it. Maybe a part of me hopes that it can get me going but that's not fucking working is it? Why can't I be like you Auston? You're so cool, calm, and strong; you don't let anything get to you or if you do, you do a great job of hiding it. Not that I've seen anything bad written about you, I mean, why would there be? You play your ass off, everything goes your way, and even if you do play bad, nobody harasses you. You're Number #1 in Toronto Auston and you deserve to be. Maybe signing that big time contract here was bad for me...I clearly can't handle the pressure that comes with it and apparently all of Toronto thinks so too. I...I..." and Mitch collapsed into sobbing, pressing his face into Auston's pajama top, clutching onto Auston as if he was his lifeline.

Which Auston was.

Auston's heart just shattered into pieces at Mitch's words; he knew that Mitch had kept it all bottled up but this was the weight of the world that Mitch was feeling and carrying and that made it even more intense and brutal. Swallowing his fear at just how awful Mitch was feeling, Auston took a deep breath through his nose and prepared for the most epic pep talk of his lifetime.

"Mitchy....no. You got this all wrong. You're the strongest person that I know. Your positive energy, it certainly brightens up my life, which I love so much. If I have to tell you every single moment of every single day that the shit that's been written and said about you out there right now is wrong then I will do just that. I will do anything, ANYTHING, to help take all of this stress and anxiety away from you. You're worth every single penny of that contract Mitch so don't you doubt that. I was so happy when you signed, in fact when you called me to tell me the news, I fell off the bed in excitement. You may not see it or hear about it but I struggle as well Mitchy and I probably should not hide it either. I hear things about me, they are out there and I make the mistake of reading them or listening to them and it does get to me. But I push it down and that's the worst thing to do, I find. Not everything goes my way Mitchy and there is so much pressure with being the #1 draft pick in Toronto it's painful and overwhelming at times. I put on a mask that appears that I'm calm and collected but deep inside, Mitchy, I'm not fine. I feel what you feel. The pressure is awful and you're not alone in feeling that. You never will be and I want you to know that. 

"Being your teammate, Mitchy, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. To go through all the highs and lows with such an exceptional person that you are makes everything so much better and brighter. I love it when you listen to all the boy band music and sing along to the Spice Girls and One Direction. I love it when you quote lines from Titanic and all the Marvel movies. And most of all, what I really love the best about you is that you're the most kindest and caring person that I have ever known. You always know what to say when I'm having a bad day and you never back off even when I bite your head off sometimes when I'm in a pissy mood. And I apologize for those times when they happen because you don't deserve me snapping at you when you have other things on your mind. You don't deserve any of that so please know that when I'm in a grumpy mood it's NOT because of you. Never has been and never will be. All I want is for you to be happy Mitchy Mouse and if I have to delete all your social media apps than so be it. I will do that. People don't know shit with what they're saying this these days, they really don't. People thrive on being negative and they want to spread it around which is not good. They're garbage, complete waste. And I hope that my ramble here has helped in some way because I normally don't talk this much and I don't know if I ever will again and I'm just going on and on now and I will stop...I promise," Auston was stammering now, this being his first real pep talk and inwardly he was panicking as he went along, letting his feelings guide him.

Mitch was peering up at Auston after that wonderful pep talk, his eyes still watery but now a happy smile was on his face. Auston had been slightly tense, preparing for Mitch's reaction but seeing that infamous Mitch smile was definitely a positive sign. Auston smiled back.

"Auston.....those are the most powerful and beautiful words anyone has ever said to me. Like....ever. And they mean so much coming from you because I know that they're true and I believe them so much. You weren't rambling at all; you were helping me find my way back, from getting lost in all of this negativity. I love it when you ramble because it shows that you're a real loving and genuine person, Auston, and I'm so thankful to have you in my life. I promise to tell you when it gets to be too much but at the same time I want you to talk to me as well. I had no idea that you felt like that and I wish I did. So promise me, next time will you talk to me? We're a dynamic duo, on and off the ice and together we can get through anything. I'm going to delete my Twitter for good....Twitter is just the nastiest. I'll keep my Instagram for my charities and that but I can do without Twitter for sure. In fact, I'm going to delete my Twitter account right now," grinned Mitch, turning over on his side away from Auston and reached for his phone, typing in his passcode and after a few taps, his Twitter account was now permanently deleted. "There. All gone. No more Twitter for me."

The way Mitch said that, proud and happy, made Auston beam and he waited for Mitch to put his phone away before pulling him close to him again. Auston leaned down and kissed Mitch on his forehead before nudging his nose with his own nose, smiling as Mitch giggled. He loved it when Auston did that. 

"I'm so proud of you. Always have been and always will be. No reinstalling Twitter now okay? That's going to be the trick because you want to know what's going on. If it helps I will delete my Twitter as well. In solidarity. I stand with you. My brother I never got. Not that having sisters is a bad thing but I just love having that one guy that I can talk to, to relate to, that knows what I'm going through. I know that you have Chris and you're so lucky Mitch. So so lucky," smiled Auston, reaching over to turn off the lamp, plunging him and Mitch back into darkness.

Mitch figured this was the time to reveal another important thing that had been on his mind as well and he could only hope that Auston would take this well. Mitch was putting his heart out on the line here. Not exactly the easiest thing to do.

"I love you so much Auston. Um...not just in a brotherly way but in another kind of way. Uh...oh boy, how do I put this? I'm gay and I have a crush on you? I have had for awhile but wasn't sure when or how to tell you. It's okay if you don't feel the same....I just had to tell you because that's also been weighing on my mind and boy....does that feel good to get off my chest. Who's rambling now?" Mitch sighed, never ever feeling or sounding so relieved in his entire life.

Auston smiled and leaned in, carefully guessing where Mitch's lips were, and placing his lips softly on top of Mitch's, soaking in all the wonder that was Mitch. Then he pulled back and smiled.

"Does it help to tell you that I'm also gay and I have had the biggest crush on you since the first day of rookie camp? Yeah....it's been that long. I just didn't know how to go about telling you...it's not something that you can just easily say right? But I'm glad that you feel better getting it off your chest...because I sure as hell do. I know we have to get back to sleep but since we have tomorrow off, want to celebrate by sleeping in and maybe something other than snuggling? If you want to, I mean. I don't want to rush you or anything," Auston started to stammer nervously, the thought of rushing Mitchy into something he may not be ready for scaring him.

Luckily, Auston didn't have to worry about that at all. He paused, hypnotized by Mitch as he stroked back Auston's bed hair that was flopping in his face before playfully reaching down and cupping his hand on Auston's ass, squeezing it, causing a squeak to escape from Auston's lips. 

Oh yeah, Auston was slowly but surely starting to get turned on by this lovable goofball right next to him. Beginning with below the waist....

"That all sounds perfectly fine with me. I'm more than fine with whatever you want to do. Snuggling or....not snuggling...it doesn't matter at all, " smiled Mitch, squeaking as Auston squeezed his ass and chuckled. "You're just raring to go aren't you, Mr. Auston Matthews? You never were for driving in the slow lane, given how fast you go. Remember that one time I wasn't feeling well and you drove me home and we got pulled over for speeding and you talked us out of the ticket? Such a wild child you are and I love it!"

Auston grinned, giddy with excitment. He did remember that and recalling it was just, strangely enough, making him even more turned on than ever. Auston didn't even know how his clothes were still on but he had to control himself. He didn't want to go too quickly too soon, because this was just the beginning and taking it slow usually was the best course in any new relationship. 

But, it turns that he didn't have to worry so much about rushing Mitch too soon because Mitch was shrugging off his pajamas and then his boxers, leaving him completely naked.

Auston was gob-smacked at first before he took off his pajamas and boxer briefs that really shaped his ass magnificently. Once they were both naked, Auston quipped,

"Like a race car baby!! If it wasn't nearly 3:30 in the morning, I would say 'have at it babe' but since we need our sleep that take a backseat. But not for long. After all, we have all day and night to look forward to. All. Day. And. Night," whispered Auston, kissing Mitch on the lips and then on the forehead before tucking Mitch's head under his chin, sighing in contentment. 

Mitch sighed, at peace, with that heavy webbing that had been draped over him for what seemed like forever now gone, thanks to Auston. He snuggled up closer to Auston, inadvertently grinding up against the blushing Auston, feeling Auston's dick perk up in interest. Mitch heard Auston groan, in pleasure that is.

"How are we supposed to last the next few hours?" muttered Auston, trying desperately to calm down but it was (pardon the pun here) 'hard' to do so with Mitch right on top of him, creating the buzz. 

"I don't know. But sleeping might help. Let's go to sleep. Because when we wake up, there will be a treat to look forward to. Sound good?" Mitch whispered, stroking Auston's bare chest with one finger, purposely getting Auston going, judging by Auston panting and gulping, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Sounds good to me. But. You. Are. Being. Such. A Tease. Right. Now. It's really hard to try and calm down when you're doing this to me, you little rascal. I never took you for being such a tease like this. But let's sleep. Goodnight Mitchy Mouse. See you soon," whispered Auston, eventually giving into sleep and dozing off slowly, clutching Mitch against him protectively. 

"Goodnight Auston. And thank you for everything. You're a lifesaver," Mitch whispered back, also dozing off into wonderland.

Auston smiled faintly at Mitch's words and managed to say one last thing before he joined Mitch in dreamland

"No problem Mitchy. No problem at all."


End file.
